


Truth or Dare

by DoctorCucumber



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber
Summary: Team TARDIS plays Truth or Dare.  What could happen?





	Truth or Dare

The team had opted for a quiet night in, deciding you all needed a break from adventuring. When Graham had turned in early, Ryan had cheekily suggested you play some games. After vehemently shooting down spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, you had learned that the Doctor had never played truth or dare. Feeling like it would be the safest option, you and Yasmin had gathered up as much food as you could carry while Ryan explained the rules to the Doctor.

You were a few rounds in and nothing too scandalous had happened yet, thankfully. You shoved a handful of snacks in your mouth as you realized it was your turn again. 

"Truth or dare?" Yasmin turns toward you.

You pause to think for a moment. Would you rather do something embarrassing or say something embarrassing? "Truth."

"Tell us about your first kiss," she replies through a mouthful of food.

Your cheeks heat up as you feel eyes on you. You shrug. "I can't."

Ryan wags a finger at you. "Hey, you've got to answer, that's cheating!"

You look anywhere but at your friends, especially scared to catch the Doctor's eye. "I did answer. I can't tell you because I haven't kissed anyone."

You hear Yasmin gasp and give her an unamused look. You huff out a sigh. "It's not a big deal, let's just move on, Ryan, truth or dare?"

As he opens his mouth to answer, Yasmin shoots out a hand to stop him. Her gaze is still locked on you. "No way, we aren't done with this line of questioning yet! Why haven't you had a first kiss yet?"

"Because I'm me," you let slip out before you can stop yourself. Pity flashes on her face and you suppress a grimace. "It's fine, Yaz, really."

She doesn't seem finished with you yet. "Who would you want to be your first kiss?"

 _The Doctor._ You blush as you shove the thought from your mind. "You only get one question."

She pouts. "Fine, I'll ask next round."

As the game continues, you start to panic. You can feel your heart beating in your ears and your mind is racing. You don't notice what anyone is saying, or the concerned look on the Doctor's face. Before you can wallow more in your anxiety, fingers snap in front of your face, jolting you out of your own head.

"Y/N, did you hear me?" Yasmin stares at you. "Truth or dare?"

"Just let me run to the-" you start, moving to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," she yelps, grabbing your arm and pulling you down. "Pick one."

"Dare," you smirk, not wanting to answer any more questions about your lack of a love life.

"Fine. I dare you to kiss the Doctor," she shoots back smugly.

You freeze. Well, that backfired. You shoot a glance at the Doctor, who is staring at Yaz with an unreadable look on her face. Great, she can't even look at you.

"You can't, you can't include other people!" you choke out.

"You're right," she smirks. You sigh with relief before she turns toward the Doctor. "Doc, I dare you to kiss Y/N."

All eyes turn toward you. You aren't sure if you're still breathing, your brain seems to be malfunctioning.

"Yaz, maybe -" Ryan turns toward Yaz, but she waves a hand to cut him off, watching you intensely.

You finally turn toward the Doctor, who is eyeing you hesitantly. You rub the back of your neck, averting your gaze. "You don't have to if you don't want," you say, not sure whether you want her to agree or not.

She shakes her head and grins. "Nah, I'm always up for a dare! As long as it's alright with you, that is?"

You gulp, suddenly too hot under her gentle gaze. "Yeah, yeah, sure, I just didn't want you to have to do anything you were uncomfortable with," you start to ramble as she leans toward you. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt my feelings if-" you continue nervously, before you're cut off by the Doctor pressing her lips against yours. You freeze and she's gone before you can process what just happened, feeling guilty that you already miss her being so close to you.

You can feel Yaz and Ryan staring at you, but you can't tear your eyes away from the Doctor. As she stares at you, you start to get flustered, trying not to think about her, she's your friend, don't be creepy. You feel yourself bolt to your feet, almost automatically, rubbing the back of your neck and already backing away from your friends.

"It's getting pretty late, I'm kinda wiped, I'm just gonna-" you rush out as you back away. Their protests cut you off but you can't hear anything, their words blending together as your ears start to ring with embarrassment. You turn around so they can't see the scared look on your face as you try not to sprint away.

* * *

"Y/N, you in there?"

There's a knock on your door as you bury your head further under your pillows. You can't get a grip on any of the emotions you're feeling, culminating in a dull ache in your chest. As the knocking continues, you register the Doctor's voice.

"Are you alright?"

You curl up and stare blankly at the closed door. "Yeah, I'm just tired, Doctor."

"Can I come in?"

You hesitate, not exactly wanting her to see you like this. The door opens a crack before you can decide how to respond. The Doctor's head pokes through, watching you for permission to continue. You sigh, sitting up and patting the bed next to you. As she joins you, you feel your face flush as her shoulder brushes against your own.

"I really am fine, Doctor, I'm just really sleepy," you say, faking a yawn to make your point.

She smiles at you grimly. "You're not a very good liar, Y/N."

You huff, looking away. "I'm not lying, it's been a long day. And besides, I'm a great liar, give me something to lie about, I'll prove it."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"No," you lie immediately. Her eyebrow quirks up as she tries to hide a smirk.

"So if that's a lie, does that mean you really do fancy me?"

Your mouth opens and shuts as you try to think of something, anything to say. "No, no, wait, I meant yes, yeah, I'm totally, madly in love with you," you ramble, panicking.

She hums in amusement at how flustered you are, leaning closer to you. "Tell me some more lies, Y/N."

You gulp, averting your gaze from her. "OK. I think you're really funny. And smart. And beautiful. And I think you're really cute when you scrunch your nose up, and when you talk really fast, and when you do that dramatic little wave when you use your sonic," you rush out, still avoiding looking directly at her. "But of course I don't think any of those things because I'm a great liar," you finish, turning to look at her.

She smiles, now impossibly close to your face. "Those weren't lies."

"Yes, they -" you start, but are cut off when she leans forward and gives you a hesitant kiss. You forget to breathe as she pulls back and stares at you, waiting for a reaction.

"Did Yaz dare you to do that?"

She laughs softly. "No, I thought of it all on my own."

"Really?" you ask skeptically.

She laughs again. "I mean, I do come up with some good ideas every once in a while," she smiles, running a hand through her hair.

"All your ideas are good ideas," you grin back, biting your lip as you meet her eyes again.

"Here's another idea I've just had very suddenly, totally out of the blue. Y/N, truth or dare?"

You breath hitches. "Dare."

She leans toward you. "Dare you to let me kiss you again."


End file.
